This invention relates to a DC current driven solenoid and more particularly to a magnetized armature DC solenoid valve typically utilized in magnetic flow control devices.
Historically, when electromagnetic solenoid valves are used to control pressurized fluids, a relatively high input power is required to control the solenoid because of the force of the fluid pressure. Solenoid valves have been historically used to control fluid flow using a flexible diaphragm assembly, as is illustrated, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,349,045. Additionally, permanent magnets have been utilized in solenoid valves to enhance the pull force of the armature in the solenoid valve, as illustrated, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,564,046. Additionally, solenoid valves have been utilized which use a non-magnetized armature in a diaphragm assembly to control fluid flow as illustrated in FIG. 1. Heretofore, it has not been suggested or taught to combine the features described above into a diaphragm valve assembly to provide a very low power solenoid valve to control high pressure. It would be desirable to employ a very lower power electromagnet solenoid valve to control pressurized fluid. This would enable low power drive circuitry to be utilized in the control of the solenoid valve, as opposed to either high power circuitry or relay driven circuits. Additionally, the use of a low power solenoid valve would enable the elimination of the high power input at the fluid interface.